Embodiments of the inventive concepts are directed to a method for replacing a capillary.
A wire bonding process may be part of the processes for manufacturing a semiconductor package. A semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to a substrate by a gold wire by a wire bonding process, and thus electrical signals can be transmitted between the semiconductor chip and the substrate. Thus, the semiconductor package may have electrical characteristics.
A capillary used in a wire bonding process is a fine tube that directly bonds a gold wire along a trajectory on which the gold wire will be disposed. Since this capillary is a consumable part with limited use time, it is a replacement part that needs to be replaced with a new one when its life has ended.
In the conventional art, a worker manually replaces a capillary of a wire bonding apparatus with a new one. For example, when a capillary replacement signal is received from a wire bonding apparatus, a worker recognizes the replacement signal and replaces a capillary with a new one. This, however, increases the time for replacing a capillary. In addition, since the capillary is manually replaced, installation errors may occur, which can increase the failure rate of products while the work is incomplete.